Those Darn High School Years
by shrinkz
Summary: Here's a tribute to those wonderful times that I'm sure Naruto, Sasuke, and all the good others have spent in Anbu school. More like college than high school what with all the drama and love and drunkenessLee! and wild parties. Adults can maybe come too.
1. The Ramblings of Serena

**Summary:**

This is the sequel to "The Story of an Akatsuki Chick." (Which I have sadly abandoned. It takes place at Konoha High (also where the Anbu are trained). It's about love, drama, hurt, comfort, and best/most of all, pure comedy! Hope you enjoy! (Sorry but I suck like crap at summaries.) I do not own the Naruto characters except for my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

_What the fuck!?!? It's all that damn perverted ninja's fault. If he hadn't stooped so low as to kiss me at the last moment, then I would've won the challenge hands down and I wouldn't have to be in a place as shitty as this. No, I still would've been in the Akatsuki, free to be able to do whatever I pleased. Humph…I miss Tobi. That guy was so sweet. I think I even miss Hidan…that potty mouth as Tobi said. Oh no, I'm finally losing it if I'm missing that jackass. By next week, I'll probably be on drugs. Meth, crack, ecstasy, you name it. I'll probably end up like that old grandma, Tsunade, a drunken whore._

All these thoughts and many more…er… 'highly disturbing' thoughts were crossing the mind of 17 year-old Serena Taisho, a ninja who was attending "Konoha High," also the place where the Anbu where supposedly trained.

_I CANNOT believe I have to spend FOUR WHOLE FREAKN' years at this school! Ugh…life sucks like crap. _

"Serena! Serena! Hey! Wait up!" yelled Naruto Uzumaki, one of my best friends here at Konoha. Naruto and I go a long time back.

(A/N: Sorry for the next paragraph about Naruto, but it's a must in explaining Serena's past. Thanks! )

We both met when I had first come here to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Despite the fact that I was born here, I had spent nearly my whole childhood in the Village Hidden in the Rain. Naruto and I have many things in common. First of all, we are both orphans. My parents were murdered. Till this day, Serenity and I have never figured out who had done it. Naruto's father had sacrificed his life to save this village (He was the Fouth Hokage) whereas Naruto's mom, who knows. Second of all, we were both abused when we were small kids on account of this. Just because my father was a demon and he had "connections," it was thought that the Nine-Tailed Fox had appeared because of him. Oh sorry, I forgot to mention their names. My father was Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands (in the land of demons) and my mother was Kagome Taisho, his loyal wife. Naruto was neglected because he contained the demon inside him. Ok, so basically, no one liked us and shunned us away from everyone else. Third of all, we both love ramen! YAY! But Naruto can get excessively annoying sometimes. Still, I love him like a brother. There are many more but they're trivial matters so I won't bother telling them. (Ramen is a VERY important thing!)

"Serena!" a tired and flushed Naruto had come up to me. "Oh man! It's been such a long time since you came back. Where have you been all this time?"

You see I had been somewhere, which I cannot tell you because it's strictly forbidden. Only a few, selective people know of this. Everyone else think I was training the whole time. (A/N: Revealed later on in the story.)

"I was training the whole time Naruto. I decided that maybe Serenity and I should part ways for the time being so that I may practice all the new-found knowledge I had acquired." I replied, somewhat mechanically. But I'm pretty sure nobody will find out what I was really doing since I'm a great liar and the only people I can't fool already know about this.

"Oh wow. You must've gotten a lot stronger then. I'll have to train even harder now to catch up to you." Naruto grinned one of his famous yet annoying smiles.

"Hey Naruto, listen. I've got to go ok? Bye! It was nice seeing you! Oh, and thanks for the compliment!" I flashed him a smile and was gone.

If only I don't meet Ibiki Moreno, my life here should become a hell of a lot easier. I have to remember to thank Serenity for saving my ass for not getting me hung to death. I got a lot less severe punishment instead of my previous sentence.

As I was thinking about what my punishment now could possibly mean, I bumped into someone. Hmmm… someone tall and with a nice, muscular body… possibly even hot. No, I've got to stop thinking like that. Serena Taisho does NOT go on dates. Well, only because every single guy I've met is a total loser. Maybe this one isn't. Nope, he probably is…

"Hey! Watch it…Manager?!?"

* * *

OK! Please tell me if you honestly liked this story or if you didn't. I could use some criticism and advice to better my story. Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it! I'll update as soon as possible. The more reviews, the better. The next chapter will be funny I promise! 


	2. That Romantic Night

**[A/N: Hello everyone! I need your help pleaseeee!!!! I need names for three-four bands. Can you please suggest me some!?!?! Thank you! This chapter is not the funny one, sorry, the next one is, but this one is very good! Read to see what I mean.**

Serena swirled around to see a tall, lean guy with snow-white hair, olive green eyes, a chiseled nose, high cheekbones, and a body that must've had six packs or so staring down at her in shock. He was wearing a white-striped "Abercrombie & Fitch" shirt with the collars up and dark blue faded jeans. His hair was combed diagonally sideways and covered a small portion of his face so it looked like he was a punker. This guy was definitely H-O-T! He was the most gorgeous hunk she had ever seen. And yet, he looked so familiar. But she was pretty sure she had never seen him before.

* * *

Lucas was staring down at her but he couldn't believe his eyes. It was really HER. After all these years, he had finally met her again. The girl was wearing an olive green "American Eagle" half-sleeved shirt with the purple logo on her top left side and a lacy white tank underneath. Plus, she was wearing a denim mini skirt that showed off her tanned legs and purple flip-flops to finish her look. Both had sunglasses propped on top of their heads. She was a girl of medium height and petite. She had ink black, straight hair with bangs and her fringe was combed like his hair. Her face was a bit flushed and she had sapphire blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. And there, on top of her forehead, was the dark blue crescent moon, proof that it really was Serena Taisho, the girl he had met when they were just wee teens.

* * *

"Hey Luke! Who's that chick you got there? Don't tell me she's one of your fan girls. You've got enough drooling all over you as it is." shouted a very handsome boy that was also wearing a striped shirt and had his hair spiked up. Unlike her previous contender, this one had left the top few buttons of his shirt open, revealing a well toned and built chest. This one came up to me and wolf-whistled, "You know, you're actually pretty hot. Wanna get a cup of coffee afterwards?" 

"In your dreams loser. I don't go out with self-praising morons like you." I replied, giving him a haughty look.

"Oh, feisty! I like a girl with a bit of spunk and attitude." he said, giving me a wink this time. I rolled my eyes at him. What a hopeless loser.

"And afterwards, how about we got to my place? You know, just to talk and get to know each other." he winked at me again, this time with a sly grin creeping onto his face. Obviously, he doesn't know who he's messing with.

"I'll go out with you when hell freezes over you asshole."

"Humph… I guess you leave me no choice but to abduct you and take you to my room. YEAH! " Having said this, he lifted me up off the ground, placed me over his shoulder, and proceeded to take me to his domain. I had been so surprised when he lifted me that I couldn't defend myself against him. When I regained my senses, I started pounding on his hard back with my clenched fists.

"Put me down you bastard! I'm wearing a skirt if you haven't noticed! You have no right to abduct me like that! And no decency to women!"

"Not a chance, pretty." came the reply.

"Leave her alone Daniel. You always start flirting with girls the moment you set your eyes on them. Get a grip on yourself." the hunk said to the spiked hair kid, his green eyes twinkling. He had clearly been amused by our little argument. My kidnapper had put me down rather grumpily after the order was given. "Sorry about my friend. He gets too carried away often. I don't think I've introduced myself," he said, turning to me "Since you probably don't remember me. My name is Lucas, but just call me Luke. Do you happen to remember by chance a small kid with a runny nose and a head full of shaggy hair?

I rambled my brains for a person of his description and my face must've been furrowed in my brow since Luke's looked hopeful.

Small kid, runny nose, and shaggy hair. Possibly even white hair. Have I ever met someone like that previously?

And suddenly, the memory hit me like…like…like…A FLYING ICE-CREAM TRUCK! I HAVE met him before. I CANNOT believe it was HIM. That clumsy kid turned out to be this real piece of work?

* * *

-**FLASHBACK**-

_It was a cold, crisp winter evening in the Land of Demons. Serenity and I had finished our training and we sat huddled together by the fire. A young boy with shaggy, white hair sat right across me. Around him were his vassals and advisors, as he had told me later on. They had joined us for the night, since their ship had somehow sunk. We both must have been about fourteen at that time, not much older. It was very quiet, the wind softly blowing the only cause of noise present. Serenity and the boy's vassals had been quietly chatting together about something I could not quite catch. I tore my gaze from the fire and looked up at the boy's incredibly green eyes. We stared for a while into each other's eyes, and then I looked away, a slightly pink blush spreading over my face. Even at that time, Luke had looked cute. _

_The last time I thought a boy was cute was when I was six years old. I told him that I thought he was cute, but alas, neglected I was in that village, he told me to go away "ugly beast" or he would go tell his mom. Ever since then, I stayed far away from feelings of that sort by dumping them in the deepest, darkest corner of my tiny heart. However this time, I could not help it when those oppressed feelings had resurfaced again. _

_Luke had, at this time, walked up to me and asked me if I wanted to go on a walk with him. Well, since the adults were talking about something boring, I said yes. _

_We started walking away from the campfire. The full moon was shining brightly; lighting our way, while the stars in the sky twinkled merrily. The sky had been a pale blue color, illuminating the stars and moon. There were tall, ancient trees on both sides of us. The ground was lined with small shrubs and a few groups of flowers here and there. The first five minutes we must've passed in silence. Then suddenly:_

"_Hi, my name is Luke, what's yours?" the white-haired boy had inquired._

"_Um…my name is Serena," came my reply. I really didn't know who he was at that time so I tried not to give him too much information. Possibly because of fear of rejection._

"_Ssssooooo……………it's a nice evening today isn't it?" He motioned to the sky._

"_Yes, it is. A bit chilly, but still good."_

_Luke had looked at me for a few seconds and then said "I haven't seen you around here before. Even though I don't come here often. Where are you from?"_

_I sucked in my breath at this question. Well, it was worth a shot. "I come from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."_

_He nodded at my answer. I seriously doubted that he had ever heard of that place._

"_Where do you come from? I mean, specifically?" I asked him._

"_The snowy mountains in the Northern region of the Land of Demons." was the prompt reply._

"_Oh." I said. "That must've been a long way to come all the way down here. My father was a demon." Shit. I wasn't supposed to mention that last part. Now he's going to find out. _

_Luke seemed very interested now. "What was his name? I might know him."_

"_Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands." I bit my lip after I gave my answer._

"_Oh…………………I heard about what happened when you were a baby. I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Luke had looked down. It seemed as though he was inwardly cursing at himself for making that mistake._

"_It's ok. I'm used to it." I smiled, showing him that his question didn't affect me negatively._

_Still looking down, Luke said, in a small voice, "My father died when I was a small kid. Maybe when I was just four or five years old."_

"_Did you really love him?" I asked with genuine concern in my voice. Luke had looked up at my face when I had asked him this._

"_Yes. Even today I miss him. After he died, my mother was heartbroken. My little sister was too small to understand what was going on. She got remarried to another demon, this one a sure son of a bitch." Luke's voice had raised now, fury and revenge filling it. _

"_Because of that bastard, my mom had suffered so much. Everyday, when he used to come home drunk, he would beat my mother and his daughter and son (from a previous marriage) were just like him. The girl used to pull my sister's hair daily and that stupid snobby son of his would make retarded comments about my family so I used to beat the crap out of him when he did." Luke gave a throaty chuckle at this._

"_I'm sure you kicked his ass good and he'd go crying to his daddy 'Daddy, Daddy! That Luke made me get a bloody nose and now my ass is all pink and swollen like my face!'" I mocked him with a smirk on my face._

_Luke had seemed momentarily surprised when I said "ass" but then he cracked up with laughter at my little joke. So much so that we had to stop and he dropped to the ground, tears coursing down his face, still laughing like a maniac. It was a pretty funny joke. _

"_THAT (laugh, laugh) was the best (laugh, laugh), best (laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh) joke I have ever heard in a long time! (laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh)" he said, trying to make out the words while laughing._

_After this, it was all history. We started talking about our lives and cracking jokes about people. Neither of us was shy or nervous now. You could say that we became best friends I guess. Luke, I had found out, was a cool guy with the greatest sense of humor I have ever met. _

_When the topic had changed somehow to music, I found out that our favorite genre of music was punk rock. He asked me if I could sing. I had shaken my head "no," but he wouldn't talk it as an answer. So I ended up having to sing "Time Stands Still" by 'The All American Rejects,' the only song I knew how to sing. When I had finished, Luke had spent a few minutes contemplating in his mind. Finally he said:_

"_That was a really good song. You have a strong voice full of emotion. Have you ever thought of joining a band?"_

_I replied "No," rather sheepishly. Hey, it's not everyday a cute guy compliments you on something!_

"_Do you know how to play the guitar?"_

"_A little. I don't have much practice though."_

_Despite the answer I had given him, Luke had seemed rather pleased and smiled a huge grin. "We could use a manager for our band. Someone that can sing AND play the guitar."_

"_But I've never been in a band before nor have any experience of being on stage!" I said. This was all happening way too fast._

"_It's ok, I'll personally teach you! From now on, you're the manager so I'll call you Manager! Oh yeah, I totally forgot! Wait here for a sec!" Luke went back to camp for something. He returned with a guitar. "You're really smart and you like writing songs from what you told me. So I need your help in writing one. I've got the tune, just not the words." With that said, he played a simple, melodious tune. _

"_Now that is what you call true talent!" I complimented, flashing a grin of my own._

"_Thanks," he nodded. I thought I saw him blush for a moment, but that could have been my overactive imagination._

_We spent hours together, laughing and making words for the new song until finally our mission was complete. It was perfect. The words and music blended in to create a rock-solid song that was sure to catch anybody's attention._

_Now, the moon was shining directly over us. We had been sitting near a cliff and underneath us was the beach. The sparkling-blue ocean had been very calm and serene that night. The air around us was slightly windy, but not much. The temperature had been cool. At this moment, Luke had turned to me and I to him. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed. We both continued looking at the vast ocean spread before us._

"_Serena…" he continued, but unable to complete his sentence._

"_Yes? I thought you were going to call me Manager from now on."_

"_Oh right!" Luke laughed sheepishly. "I forgot."_

"_What were you going to say Luke?" I inquired. His green eyes seemed to illuminate so brightly in that night. _

_Luke began, "I…I wanted…to…say that………uh…"_

_I drew closer to him, waiting for him to say it. Maybe today was the day that someone was going to finally going to do it. He drew closer to me. I closed my eyes, waiting for that moment that I had so longed all my life. He drew even closer. His eyes were oh so dreamy and gorgeous. I just wanted to sink into its depths, his arms. When we were only an inch away from the other's face, I could feel his breath against my face. Warm and yet, somehow cool. We drew even closer, still waiting for it to come, wondering what the other was thinking. The night was warm and cool. It enveloped us in its arms. This is it, I thought. The moment I've been waiting for all my life…the moon had been shining more bright than ever…I felt his arm around my waist. I had wrapped mine around his neck. I could see his lips, soft and thin. And then………… _

* * *

"HELLO! EARTH TO SERENA!!!" someone was knocking on my head, bringing me back to reality. 

At that moment, I was thinking something along the lines of this:

_FUCK YOU!!! YOU JUST RUINED THE MOST PERFECT MOMENT OF MY LIFE! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO IT IS, I'M GOING TO LITERALLY SHRED THEM TO PIECES, MAKING THEM WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!!!_

_"Yesssssss????"_I replied in a dangerous tone.

* * *

Who could it have been??? Read the next chapter to find out! Sorry about the suspenseful scene…I don't have much experience…not like I'm interested to though…) 


	3. Let's Get Acquainted!

**A/N: Check the previous chapter or the end of this one for a little contest!!! Prize will be something you wish to add to this story since I can't reward you guys with candy or brownies or anything of that sort. Aw!

* * *

**"So your name is Serena right?" Daniel flashed his teeth, which were actually pearly white, like those toothpaste commercials I always see on t.v. and on bill boards.

_Why am I not surprised that it was him?_

"Yeah."

"My name is Daniel of course which you know since my best bud here Luke just told you."

"Yeah."

"Hey Luke." Daniel said turning to his friend. "We haven't introduced her to Nuts yet!"

"NUTS?!?!" I blurted out, in complete shock. A weird, horrid picture was forming in my mind at that moment.

"That's Daniel's nickname for our friend Nathan. You see, Daniel's one of the bassists, Nathan's the drummer, and I'm the lead singer. But we're all vocalists. You could be the other bassist and the lead singer for female voice." Luke had now said to me. He had now wrapped his arm around my shoulder and flashed me one of the most dazzling smiles I had ever seen. Daniel had followed suit and wrapped his arm sound my other shoulder. Both had proceeded to drag me to a nearby lunch table.

_A dream come true. Serena between two exceedingly handsome men. Hell yeah! By-the by, it's so hard to walk with one person dragging me to one side and the other person dragging me to their side. Ugh!_

At the table sat a boy with wild light brown curls and hazel eyes playing with a pair of drumsticks. He was wearing an orange "Express" polo with the majestic lion on his top left corner. He was wearing khaki colored cargo shorts, complete with brown flip-flops. He seemed to be immersed in playing a beat with his sticks on the table he was sitting at.

_These people definitely know how to dress. They buy expensive designer clothes and wear a shirt and jeans that actually matches with each other. They can also accessorize very well._

"Hey Peanut!" Luke shouted. Nathan had now stopped playing with his drumsticks and turned his head to our direction. "This is Serena, our new friend and new band member."

"Hello," Nathan nodded to me. He kept his hand out.

"Hey," I replied. I took his and we shook our hands. Pretty formal. At least he wasn't like Daniel, thank God.

"Dude! How long does it take just to introduce yourself?! I've been waiting so long to do this: Now, all four of us are BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!!" Saying this, he gathered us all up in one tight hug.

_Ugh! I can't breathe! Hey, nice cologne scent someone._

"WHAT THE FUCK DANIEL!!!!! I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!!! KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME YOU GAY SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" Luke screamed at the top of his lungs. This of course attracted some unnecessary attention and bewildered expressions from the passersby.

I, however, had an important matter to discuss with someone. "Luke-" I began.

"Serena Taisho, you are wanted in the principal's office RIGHT NOW." a cool voice emanating from a speaker nearby said.

"Someone's in trouble!" Daniel said in a singsong voice.

_Hm. It must be the important matter that Serenity had wanted to talk to me about this morning. I wonder what it could possibly be? Well, whatever. Might as well go since they bothered to call me._

I turned and after parting my good-byes, started walking in the direction of the office, too caught up in my own thoughts. However, I could hear what the guys were talking about thanks to my demonic ability to pick my sounds from a distance.

"I hope she's not in trouble." Nathan said for the first time. "That would be pretty screwed up right on the first day of school." The others agreed with him.

"Good luck Manager!" Luke called out.

"Thanks," I replied with a wave of my hand and continued walking towards my destination or my utter doom as I later found out.

* * *

**I still need suggestions for names of 3-4 bands. Trust me. They'll provide entertainment at some point of this story. Please help me! They all sing different kinds of music.**


	4. An Office Appointment

**A/N: Hey, it's me again. Well, I think I should just clear some things:**

**toboeskayou: I don't know if you received the message I sent you. But anyways, there are two punk rock bands. One band is like the Pussycat Dolls and another sings songs like "With Love"by Hilary Duff and "So Over It" by Katherine McPhee. Thanks a bunch for your review and for your help!!!**

**Ok, now onwards with the story, (SPOILER ALERT!) which explores and explains about the past. **

* * *

I had been slowly making my way to Tsunade's office. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Who in their right mind kept TSUNADE, of all the damn people here, HER as the principal of this so-called esteemed institute! No wonder it's like a mental asylum here. I haven't even gotten my dormitory number yet._Figures…_

I reached a door with the word "Office" splashed across it. Of course I knocked first before opening, as that was only polite.

"Come in," a tired and exasperated voice called.

I opened the door and was immediately enveloped by a thick sheet of darkness. Somebody had closed the door in a hurry and turned on a single lamp, the spotlight shining on me. Again. Using my nose, I could smell the scents of five people in the room, three males and two females, one being of demon descent.

"I'm pretty sure you know the reason why you have been summoned here Miss Taisho." Tsunade addressed me.

"Yes Principal Tsunade." came the impromptu reply.

She continued, "I think you should be grateful to Serenity here for saving your neck out there. Quite LITERALLY."

"I already have Tsunade and she knows it. You can ask here yourself if you like." I was sure one of those shadowy figures was Serenity, who has always been through thick and tough with me. My female sensei that had taken me to the Land of Demons in the first place to train, who had also managed to give me a brief period of happiness and tranquility; all for my benefit. Well, somewhat. I mean it was HER fault that I got screwed up in this mess. I'm not trying to put the blame on her or anything. Nope, I like her too much to. She's like my mother in a very strange way. We look so alike and we share many things in common too. It's often pretty scary at our alikeness. Is that even a word?

"Hm," she said, apparently in contemplation. "You obviously know what you committed was a felony act indeed. A VERY, VERY, VERY grave one indeed." She was staring directly into my eyes now.

I slouched back in my chair.

_Oh God, how many times must I go through this?!?! It's like they're doing this on purpose to torture and bore me to death! Make it stop!!_

"Yes, I know. So many people have lectured me on my disgraceful conduct."

"Then why did you commit something that serious?" Concern was now laced in her voice. "Serena, why?"

"Hn, I have my reasons…" I shrugged, looking anywhere in the darkness but in her face. I get upset whenever I disappoint anyone. It makes me feel like they expected so much from me, but I wasn't able to fulfill it and that I broke their trust and faith in me. It's a curse I've had since childhood. It's probably one of the factors that made me a lonely, miserable girl back in Suna. **[A/N: Suna is the Village Hidden in the Rain**

"May I ask without being impertinent as to what those reasons are?" she tried again.

To this, I made no reply.

"Lady Hokage, I can assure you that I may be able to find out the truth behind Miss Taisho's disgraceful conduct." a new voice had now spoken. Wait a minute…I know that voice. It's none other than-!

"Ibiki Moreno, I will not have your inquisitorial squad question this teenage ninja. She is still young as you know it."

"But perhaps I can-"

"Ibiki, you are the last person I would entrust this task upon despite your profound efficiency. I am sorry, but your questioning skills are not needed here. Perhaps you can find anything out from the Uchiha?" a questioning look had now occupied Tsunade's face.

When I heard Sasuke's name, I immediately looked away. I didn't want those painful memories to come up again, not in front of everybody. It was bad enough I had nightmares about them so often.

"He still doesn't remember anything Lady Hokage." another male spoke up. With complete horror, I realized who it was. What the hell was HE doing HERE?! The man that had destroyed my brief period of happiness and forced me to go to this shit-hole. That man was none other than my former sensei, Kakashi Hatake, from whence I was a genin. Yeah, the jounin with a mask covering most of his face, leaving only an eye visible. His other eye has the Sharingan, an Uchiha specialty. How he got it, I still don't know. I must remember to ask Serenity this. I'm sure she knows.

Here's the story of why I now despise and hate my former sensei whom I used to think strong and clever when it came to fighting: When my former teammates and him went to mess around with us (as in my pals from my brief period of happiness and I), they knew what the outcome would be. My duty was to prevent Kakashi from reaching Kyuubi-Naruto. So I proposed a "First One to Lose Blood Loses" challenge for fun and entertainment. Because I am a miko (priestess) I can heal my wounds when I focus my miko chakra. This is not "cheating" as he was a jounin and I was not. And, he didn't say, "No regenerating allowed Serena." SO DON'T CALL ME A CHEATER!!!

Anyways, I was about to win, but at the last moment, Kakashi had PRETENDED that he was giving up the challenge, and me the stupid idiot I am, let my guard down. At that moment, he found his opportunity and…and…and…UGH! I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE HOW WRONG IT IS IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE TO KISS YOUR FORMER STUDENT!!!!! THAT TOO RIGHT ON THEIR LIPS!!!!!! DOUBLE UGH!! He later said that that was an act of "saving my life and bringing me to the right path on the road of life." Yeah, as if. That just makes you a pervert PLUS molester Kakashi. Why he did THAT of all the options he had, I still have no idea. He could have killed me and probably received some kind of reward for lagging my dead body back.

However, the plus side is that I actually got to SEE Kakashi's face without his mask on! And I'm the only one! So now, I use that as blackmail against him. Mwahahahahaha! Who said little girls were made of sugar, spice, and everything nice? Oh yeah, that was the "Powerpuff Girls" show. Man, was that show retarded or what! Oh yeah, getting back to the whole Kakashi without his mask on thing, I'll leave you in suspense of what was under his mask…hehe…just to torture you some more…hehehe…one of my favorite pastime hobbies when I have nothing better to do…hehehehehe…!

While I was in my day-dreaming/reflecting state, the adults were obviously discussing something. Then, Tsunade brought my attention by saying:

"Ok Serena. We all have managed to agree on the terms for your new punishment, since the previous one was rejected."

A small smile crept upon my face. That was due to my loving teacher, Serenity, who always looks after me. She's actually my legal guardian you know. She saved me from death and I owe it all to her.

"Starting tomorrow, your punishment of community service shall begin for a duration of two hours daily, from 6-8 P.M. And triple that on weekends and holidays."

"But that's like 22 hours weekly!" I growled. "How the hell am I supposed to finish my homework in just TWO hours?!?! Will I get less homework than all the other students?" Hey, it was worth a shot.

_Oh well, at least it's better than any kind of physical pain or torture, like pouring liquid metal in my ears or cutting off my hands or flaking my skin off and putting salt or…I think I should stop now._

"I don't know! That's your problem, not mine and no, you will receive the same amount of homework as them. Oh wait, I forgot the best part!" She was obviously enjoying herself on this torture compromise. "You will be attending sessions with Ibiki here for one hour daily and two hours on weekends and weekdays. NO SKIPPING. I MEAN IT! If you skip even ONE session without permission from Ibiki or me, then you don't want to know what will happen to you…" Tsunade added gravely.

I sucked in my breath, knowing that there was no freaking way I was going to get out of my punishment this time. Perhaps I can use my puppy-dog face on Serenity. She can't resist it. YES! (Don't say anything about "How can she see it, the lights are turned off?" She'll be able to. There are a lot of things she's capable of doing, half of them even I don't know.)

_He. There's no way she can resist my puppy-dog face when I really get to it!_

"And," Tsunade continued, "don't even THINK that you can get Serenity to get you of this punishment!"

"WHAT?! Tsunade! (I never address her as Lady Hokage or Principal because I'm a rebel) How could you think I would do something like that?!" I said horrified. "You make me feel like I'm a cheating, deceiving, loser!"

"You ARE a cheating, deceiving, loser!" someone spoke up.

_Jiraiya. That damn Super Pervert. I hate perverts. _

"I'm sorry kid, but Tsunade's right," cut in Serenity, before I'd start an argument with Super Pervert here. "That goes beyond my power and I don't think this will kill you. Besides, it's only for your betterment." she winked. To this, Kakashi gave a throaty chuckle.

_DAMN YOU ALL! I know what you all are up to. You're trying to gang up against me and take that as an advantage aren't you? I'll find a way to deal with this crap! Don't you worry Kakashi and Serenity._

"AND," Tsunade again intervened, "NO AKATSUKI BUSINESS."

Silence. **[Shocker eh?**

"This time, I'm DEAD ASS SERIOUS. Kakashi will make sure that you stay within the premises of this institute."

"Wait, wha-" Kakashi began.

"Yes Kakashi." Tsunade said. "You were Serena's sensei during her genin years so I am inferring that you would know at least a little about her habits. And Serenity's busy with her own work. Besides, it will keep you off your perverted books. You and Jiraiya…" she sighed, placing her head on her palm, and shaking back and forth. Kakashi grumbled under his mask about his new task that would weigh him down. It will probably cut some serious time off at the bar.

"May I go now?" I asked with all the sweetness in the world.

"Yes. Oh, I don't think you received your dormitory number. Go to the reception and tell the lady your name. It's listed there." Tsunade returned to her enormous amount of paperwork.

"Ok. Thanks." I got up from my seat and gave a scowl to Jiraiya when I passed him.

_No way I'm going to let HIM touch me!_

I opened the door and closed it discreetly behind me. I had to go over what had just now occurred in Tsunade's office.

_Ok. So I've got two-six hours daily picking up trash thrown by sluts and man-whores in the stifling heat. To add to that, one-two hours with Ibiki, the strict as hell guy that was the proctor in my genin written exams. Damn, did he scare the living daylights out of me that time with his speech of not being a ninja anymore if we were to fail the last question. Oh, and don't forget! The perverted molester was going to watch my EVERY move. I better check whilst I'm taking a shower if I closed the window. Don't want it to be like the incident when Hidan was actually WATCHING me take a shower because I left the window open. Fortunately, he couldn't see anything below my neck. THANK GOD!_

_At least I'm FINALLY going to get my dorm number. Now I can unpack, take a shower (have to check), and then go to sleep. Ah! I'd love that!_

I reached the reception desk and asked the lady behind it for my dorm number. It was G6-23. "G6" was the dormitory. There were twelve in total. Each had a set number of people, with rooms set aside for girls and boys separately. I wondered who my roommates were going to be. "23" was my Anbu number; the number you were referred as when you made the Anbu Black Ops. The previous ninja with the number must've died or gotten promoted.

Upon reaching my dorm, which was on the second floor, I looked down and gazed down, towards the view. It was actually quite breathtaking, which shocked me. The vivid green trees swayed gently in the calm, cool breeze. It looked like a mini forest down there, with a few clearings here and there. Probably for training or just hanging out. There were a few white swings with roofs over them and a couple of small ponds of water scattered with lily pads. The garden was gorgeous; it was like looking at a coloring book, with every color painted that you could ever think of. Their fragrance was very soothing. I spotted a few violets, roses, lilies, and musk, including cherry blossoms and magnolias. Thinking about their heavenly smell at midnight excited me and attracted my attention for the majority of the period spent gazing down. I suddenly hit a realization:

_This garden is just like the one at the Taisho Manor. I loved to go at midnight and just breathe in the scents of the sweet-smelling flowers. It would soothe my frazzled nerves after a day of hard training._

"Serena! Serena! Over here!" a kunoichi waved. "Don't tell me that you forgot me already!"

When I turned around to see who was calling me, I grinned. My best friend in the whole wide world, the "Ninja of the Wind" as she was called, had also come here to Konoha High!

_This is going to be fun now with her here! Get ready for parties, pranks, and a whole lot of drama!!!

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, a lot of stuff about how the school is run will probably come from the boarding school I went to for two years. In my last year there, my number was G6-14. Hence, G6. However, I prefer the number "23" to "14, " so I changed it. **

**The next chapter is going to be a hell of a lot of drama for all you drama-lovers!!!**

**-iroxmysoxies (my sig.)**


	5. Friends and Fights

**A/N: Ah, yes, it's me again. Your delightful author. I am such a lazy bum, that's why even when I was doing absolutely nothing and was bored out of my wits, I still would not post the new chapter. I should be punished... 5 minutes in the kiddie corner! Ok, I'm back now after my pouting, lol! Luckily, it's long, actually the longest out of all them. I'll stop with the spoilers. Sorry id you guys didn't enjoy this chapter that much, I clearly am not the greatest writer that can put all her ideas onto a computer screen.**

**Yes, I'm a girl is you couldn't tell from the username. Pretty obvious though... I mean, what kind of a giy would keep THAT his username. Hey, I got this brilliant idea this morning and am currently (or at least planning on) writing a rough chapter or two. But it's like a sequel to this long epic-like story I am currently writing (same applies here as before).**

**So, I will stop with the spoilers. Hopefully...well anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"TEMARI YOU BITCH!!!!!!!" I screamed while running towards her for a monstrous hug. 

"Haha! Oh wow Bastard! It's been so long and you've grown so much, if you know what I mean." she added with a chuckle. We hugged like there was no tomorrow. It's been FOREVER since I've seen her. The last time was during the Chunin Exams. "Hey, did you get fatter too?" she playfully teased me.

"Same for you whore. No not really, but I think you did." I laughed. "I'm sure you're itching to go out with Shikamaru right? EVERYONE knows you like him. Well, DUH!" I smacked my forehead. "That's because you're always openly flirting with him. Now, I think your so-called "assets" and incessant, public flirting by both sides of the party may get him in your grip if he wasn't such a lazy bum. I bet he's a pervert like the rest of the guys."

"He's not a pervert; at least it hasn't been brought to my attention. But there's still that loudmouth Ino girl; I think she likes him too. I wouldn't mind about going out with Shikamaru even if Yamanaka liked him, but I don't want to get into fights with any ninja from Konoha. After all, we're allies now." Temari smiled.

"Did you ever ask her if she did like him?"

"No," Temari said with a thoughtful look. "Maybe I will. Well, even if she does have a crush on him, I'll still ask him out since I know he's too lazy to ask any girl out himself.

"I think he LIIIIIKKKEESSSS you Temari!" I teased her in a singsong voice.

"Enough about me! What about YOU?" she turned the tables against me. "I swear to God I saw Kiba checking you out and I think even NEJI looked when he saw you coming!"

"Typical men. There're such perverts. I'm not interested in them anyways." I shook my head in disbelief.

"What about Sasuke eh? That hottie. I'll admit that not even Shikamaru is as good-looking as he is." She must have been eagerly anticipated my reply since she was nudging her elbow hard into my stomach.

Before I could answer her, I was fortunately interrupted…again-

"-Oh my God! Is it really you guys Serena and Temari?!"17 year-old Saya came running up to us, the third member of our exclusive clique. She has amber eyes that always seem to give a mysterious twinkle whenever she's onto something. Her mahogany brown straight hair was streaked with goldish-blonde highlights. Upon closer inspection, I realized that there were a few black highlights here and there. I hope she wasn't a dumb blonde like Naruto often was. Knowing her, she probably wasn't. Saya was the first girl I ever met here in the Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto being the first boy, Third Hokage being the first person in Konoha). Ever since then, we have been inseparable.

Now, I am so totally psyched to start the new year here because I got my best friends with me! We were chatting and talking about the good old times. Wait let me rephrase that sentence. It was mostly Temari and Saya talking, with me butting in a few times. Looks like they had some pleasant memories even when I wasn't there.

"Yeah it was exhilarating, but it would have been even more fun if Serena came along with us to ride the 'Griffin.'" Saya said to the both of us. "Next time we're going to drag you along with us, whether you like it or not! We'll drug you if we're forced to Serena so don't take us lightly." She had her 'dark face' on again so it did actually look threatening. **(A/N: I actually did ride the "Griffin, " and boy, was I scared! I kept my eyes closed the whole time, with butterflies in my tummy during the 90 degrees drop. I guess I'd be considered a wussy... I think so.)**

"Hey," I got their attention, "where are your dorms?" I asked my friends.

"I got G6-7," Saya said.

Temari frowned. "I got G8-11."

"Well Saya, I guess we're both in the same dorms! Yes! At least I'll have someone I know in my dorm now." I grinned. "But Temari is in another one; I think it's on the same floor though right?"

"Yeah, probably so." Temari sighed, but then immediately turned back to her old self. "I'll have plenty of fun with my roomies, more than you guys! We'll party all night long and talk about which boys we think are hot and-"

"-Aw! Don't worry Temari." Saya put her hand on her heart to be more dramatic. "We know that deep down inside, in your tiny little heart, you're crying because you're not with Serena and me. We'll come to your room to hang out all the time since we probably don't have anything better to do in our lives." Saya finished with a giggle.

"Hey! What am I, your lackey!?" Temari punched Saya. "Don't think I'll offer you five-star service when you come since you said that Saya ok?"

"Come on you guys." I said, breaking up the fight. "Let's stop arguing and check out our rooms."

"Right."

* * *

"HEY SAKURA!! WHERE'S YOUR ROOM? MINE IS RIGHT HERE! MY NUMBER'S G6-8!" Ino screamed at her BFF/rival, Sakura.

"INO! Stop screaming will you!! It's giving me a headache!" Sakura rubbed her temples in agitation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." she smirked. "Poor Sakura's forehead will ache and grow BIGGER than it already is!"

"INO! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU!" Sakura's face was now fervent with passion, another way to say 'really, really, really pissed off.'

"Alright Sakura, I'll stop. Hey, what's your dorm number by the way?"

"Huh? Mine? Oh, it's here."

"Yours is right next to mine. Thank God! I thought I'd get stuck with some annoying lazy pessimist like Shikamaru." Ino sighed with apparent satisfaction.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "You know what? It's funny that you bring up Shikamaru's name in every situation. I wonder why…" thought Sakura.

"I don't bring him up EVERY single time. I mean it's not like I have a crush on him or anything." Ino said.

"See there you go again! You always say that you don't have a crush on him, but whenever you say it, you sound so unsure."

Ino questioned, "Oh really…what about you huh? You still like Sasuke even after he left and dissed you?"

"Well…" Sakura started, "you like him too."

"No, not anymore. I used to, but then I realized that it was worthless going after him when there were so many other cute guys here in this school." Ino's eyes went all starry. "I don't even have their names or phone numbers yet! Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?" she replied.

"You never told me your number."

"Oh yeah, it's…" Sakura was fumbling through the pockets in her coat to find the slip of paper with her number on it. "G6-22."

"Come on TenTen and Hinata! Let's get there before everyone else does so we can hog up all the hot water!" Ino said with her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" joined in TenTen with Hinata nodding and a small smile creeping up the curves of her mouth. **(A/N: Me again, Hinata's behavior was creeping ME out, so I had my doubts about it.)**

_Typical Ino_…thought Sakura.

* * *

Saya and I were walking to our rooms with Temari lagging behind. 

"Come on Temari! Hurry up you slowpoke!" I shouted at her behind my back.

"HEY! YOU TRY WALKING WHEN YOU JUST BROKE YOUR LEG AND ARE FORCED TO WALK A MILE OR MORE JUST SO YOU COULD GET TO YOUR GOD DAMN DORM AND GO TO SLEEP!!!!! SO SHUT THE HELL UP SERENA!!!!!" Temari was definitely pissed off right now and not in a mood to cooperate with others. I just shrugged my shoulders at her reply and let it be.

"Jeez, can you lower your voice." Saya closed her eyes and then reopened them. "You're attracting the attention of other people. We already had enough thanks to Serena punching the crap out of that guy just because he was making perverted comments about me."

"Hey, he had it coming." I said with a smirk displaying my features. "Besides, my hand just slipped."

_Haha Kakashi! I so stole your line right there!_ _That's what you get for stealing mine!_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?! THAT'S PROBABLY THE LAMEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD!!!"

"No it's not." I argued. "You're just jealous 'cuz I got SKILLS Temari." Saying that, I blew an awesome raspberry at her.

"Hu-" Temari began with a bewildered expression on her face.

"What the hell are you guys doing here Taisho?!" Ino stomped her foot on the ground. "This is our turf!" By this time, we had reached Saya and mine's dorm. This was also where Ino was. So I safely concluded in my mind that this dorm was also Ino's. I was not looking forward to that.

"I don't see your name on it Yamanaka," Saya replied coolly.

"Don't get cocky with me Saya!"Ino was shouting.

_Damn that Yama-yakyak. I'm freaking pmsing today, which means I'm in uncomfortable pain currently and she's pissing me off even more with her stupid trashiness and big mouth._

"Ino, what's going on?" Sakura came to hear our heated discussion.

"Your friend here is accusing us of trespassing your so-called 'territory' Sakura. It's not even your legal property. It's the school's." I joined in the fight, supporting my friends. Sakura looked a bit angry too now. Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have added the part about the property not being there's. This is not good. I saw out of the corner of my eye TenTen and Hinata enter to see what was causing all the commotion.

"That's a lot coming from the girl who never used to follow anybody else's instructions Serena." Sakura replied with an icy tone.

_Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?!_

Oh boy. She's in trouble big time now. NOBODY pisses me off during my menstrual period and gets away with it. "Right, but that was before we became genin. And it's not my fault that you and Ino were both such obsessive freaks over Sasuke, that being the reason why I hated you and almost every other girl (excluding Hinata and I didn't know TenTen back then so her too) so much and never listened to you. People like you two have no life; all you care about are people who don't even give a damn about you or your feelings (I knew what had transpired between Sakura and Sasuke the day he left; he told me later onwards) and don't even notice those that are working their butts off for your sake! By that I meant Sasuke and Naruto respectively, if you haven't realized that by now. He saved your ass not once, not twice, but a couple of times and he promised you that he would return your 'precious Sasuke' back to you under any condition!" I was breathless from my ranting on and giving her a piece of my mind. I would have gone all out, but seeing as I was supposed to see these guys for three more years, I just left it like that so as to not increase the animosity between us than it was.

"Seeing as now your talking about people's feelings, what about Naruto huh? He wanted to bring Sasuke back as much as I did, probably even more. Didn't you hurt his feelings when you left Konoha without telling him and when you betr-" Sakura shut her mouth at that point and quickly glanced at her crew and then mine. She focused her infuriated emerald eyes on my now icy blue ones. Whenever I get angered, my sapphire eyes turn icy blue and I start speaking with a cold tone.

_Can't help it. That's just the why I am and I like it._

Her eyes told me all that I needed to know- she wasn't just going to give up this fight without damaging me in any way possible.

A mob of students arrived at the beginning of the fight, gradually increasing with each second passing. Now they were ready to see some serious action. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"You hear that Taisho? The people want to see a fight. Give them what they deserve Serena!" Temari urged me on. "What you think about this Saya?"

Saya closed her eyes and sighed, "Do what you feel is right without getting me involved anymore. I just want to get this over with."

"You ready for a fight Taisho? Me and you, fair and square, no cheating or help from friends allowed." Sakura was brimming with confidence.

_She'll give it her best shot. Who knows how strong she must be by now? But still, it wouldn't matter. The outcome of this fight is already known._

Ino smirked, "Sakura, wipe that smug grin off her face!"

* * *

One person from the crowd commented, "Yeah! First day here and there's gonna be a fight! This is totally awesome dude!" 

"I can't wait to see who'll win! I've seen Sakura fight and she's good and strong as hell!"

"Yeah, but I heard that Serena's said to be the strongest and most dangerous from the Nine!"

"That's just full of crap!" the person who was praising Sakura said.

The other just replied, "Who knows? Let's wait and see who's right."

* * *

Sakura got herself ready with her right hand in her shuriken holster, set for any kind of reflexive action against herself while I was stood stock-still. The crowd was cheering on in favor of this fight. Tsunade's words were echoing throughout my mind, _"…I don't want to hear any news of you causing trouble otherwise; there will be some serious consequences…"_ Perhaps I should listen to her this time…I don't know. All I know is that this fight with Sakura will be a waste of time and won't prove anything. One will be considered to be superior to the inferior one and vice versa by the public so it seriously wouldn't matter who wins, it'll all be balanced out. In other words, it would be like fighting as equals, in a way, even though we are not. 

"…No…" I finally spoke.

"Huh?" puzzled faces turned to their neighbors for what was going on and were met with the same glance.

"I will not fight Sakura."

There was a roar of outrage at my decision. Some may have called me "stupid" or others a "coward," but I didn't care about their Goddamn opinions. This was my choice, my fight. Not theirs. Sakura seemed shocked too that I would turn down a fight. I was always the one who loved a challenge in our team and never said no to battle, unless I had an applicable reason to refuse.

"Well, if you're not going to fight her Sakura, then I will! This is revenge Taisho!" Ino rushed towards me with her hand full of shuriken she grabbed from her own holster. She aimed and then threw them at me. I was not bothered to counter her attack. Besides, there was no necessity to do so since someone had already intervened in our conflict. This person skillfully countered every single kunai and shuriken thrown at me with one of his or her own, without receiving any scratches in the process.

"You guys are a couple of instigators aren't you?" Kakashi said with his free hand on his hip. He twirled the kunai around his finger while I laid back against the wall with my arms folded against my chest.

"What the hell are YOU doing HERE and where did you come from?" I asked my former sensei casually. 

"I'm sure you remember what Lady Hokage told me back in her office. So, I'm just following her orders, that's all." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "And as for where I came from, it was from the restroom."

_Uh…I don't think I want to know what you were doing in there._

"Righttt………" I replied.

"No seriously, it's true."

"Kakashi Sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a curious gaze concentrated on the both of us. Must have been about what we were talking about.

_I just asked him that. Is she deaf or something?_

"Hm? Oh, hey Sakura! Long time no see eh?" Kakashi grinned. "You don't have to call me 'Sensei' anymore, since you guys are all grown-up now and can take care of yourselves on missions." His face was crestfallen. I think I saw his uncovered eye become watery at that moment. Or maybe he was just pretending. Damn, that guy was so sneaky and sly. And corny, nonetheless.

"Oh ok Kakashi. It feels weird without 'Sensei' though."

_She sounds like a little kid who wants her mommy or something._

He waved his hand and was about to depart when he added: "I guess I should get going since I'm not needed here anymore." he sighed. "Well, I'm off! Before I go, can one of you do me a favor?" he asked looking hopefully in Sakura and my directions.

I jerked my head towards her, "He means you Sakura."

Kakashi continued, ignoring my comment at first, "Can you tell Naruto and Sasuke that I said hi to them? Thanks SAKURA!" placing emphasis on the last word. "Oh, and stay out of trouble Serena!" With that said the copy ninja leaped off the railing and gently landed on the soft grass below. He then made his way back to wherever he was before. I shrugged my shoulders and walked in the direction of my room. The crowd of students was now slowly dispersing, conversing between themselves about the event they just saw unfold itself.

"What was that about Serena?" Saya questioned.

"Nothing much really. He was just telling me to stop playing pranks so much. That's all." I let this matter go, not interested in giving much thought to it. Saya didn't seem all that convinced, but she let it be for the time being. However, I wondered when I'd stop lying and tell my friends the truth. Would they act like how they do right now towards me and still accept me after revealing it? I have no idea.

* * *

When it was time for dinner, the whole flock of students headed outside towards the dining hall to eat. There were small trees and a line of shrubs following our way to the hall. It was pretty chilly today too, just like yesterday evening. But then again, it was fall. 

"I wonder what we're going to have for dinner today." Temari thought while the three of us were walking towards the dining hall.

"Everyone seems ready to eat," at this point, my stomach growled and we laughed.

"Including you Serena." Saya's eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"Yo Serena! Wait up!" I heard Luke's voice from amongst all the others around us. I abruptly stopped where I was and my friends seemed confused as to who called me since they probably couldn't recognize the voice. I totally forgot all about Luke, Daniel, and Nathan ever since we met Sakura and Ino back at our dorms.

Daniel was the first person we saw emerge from the trio. "Dude! How could you forget us already?! It's only been a few hours since we met and you forget all about us! Do you seriously hate us that much?" His eyes were watery now. I attempted to make a reply, but he cut me off. "Fine then! You can leave us if you wish to ignore us for the rest of your lives!" With that, he crossed his arms and held his head high while looking the other way in the direction of the dorms.

"Dan-" I tried to tell him that I didn't hate him, even though I should because of his stupid flirting session with me and his abduction of me. And that one part where I don't know if he was serious or just kidding, I really don't want to think about it.

"No. Say no more. I shall not listen to your feeble complaints anymore."

_You never did…_

At this point, both Nathan and Luke reached us. The first asked, "Hey Serena. What's up?"

To which I replied, "Nothing much. You?"

"You know, stuff, like Daniel acting like a drama queen."

"You mean a king." Luke corrected.

"No, I mean a queen. You know how girls are always giggling like silly idiots and gossiping like 'OMG. She broke up with him because he was cheating on her and she was hitting on some other guy and…' you get the drill." He did a great imitation of perky chicks talking with their BFFs. We all had a good laugh there. And here I thought Nathan was the gentleman in the group!

_Hey, it's not so bad hanging around with them._

"Are these you other friends?" Luke asked me.

"Yeah."

"I'm Temari!" she jumped into the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Saya."

"I'm Luke and this is-"

"Nathan. Nice to meet you guys."

"Oi! Nuts, you still my spot! I'm always introduced second!!!" He flicked Nuts or Nathan or whatever off, but the guy whose name starts with 'N' just ignored him completely. 'D' didn't seem to notice this, but he was proud of it, acting like this was the first time he did something bad. For a guy with his "interests" (I shall term it that), he had an alter-ego personality from what we had just witnessed. "Oh yeah, I'm Daniel." A pearly grin followed this, just like during our introduction.

Nathan, or Nuts (if you prefer that), sighed. "Get over it Dan."

"No, you mean 'momma's boy." Luke added. All of us were laughing so hard, except for 'momma's boy' who was pouting in the corner. Our passersby were staring at us again. My insides were aching this time and tears were falling from my eyes rapidly.

_We're always in the spotlight._

We all were talking about what dorms we got, how our rooms were, and etc. whilst walking towards the hall. We'd better start walking faster; I was famished. Their dorm was the same, G12. Daniel, who had recovered himself by now, walked alongside Temari and smiled like the idiot he was.

_I can be so cruel sometimes...Mwahahahahaha!_

We finally reached the hall and stood in the long line for dinner. While waiting for the line to more forward, Luke told us, "We heard something about a catfight." This immediately perked up my attention, followed by Saya's and Temari's. "It was between these two girls. They were about to seriously fight when one of them chickened out." Saya quickly glanced at me to see my reaction to this. Of course I was pissed! I SO did not chicken out; I just wasn't interested in wasting my time in something as foolish as that.

"Nah, you're wrong. The other one didn't chicken out, she just didn't feel like fighting anybody." I replied.

Daniel asked in amazement, "How do you know that?"

"People often create their own versions of an event to add interest and suspense to a story. Besides," I winked, "we had front row seats and saw the WHOLE thing." Saya was trying to stifle a laugh and Temari was grinning broadly like an idiot. The subject gradually changed and we were putting our dinner in our plates now.

"Hey, I have to meet my students for dinner and I'll be walking back with them too so don't wait for me ok?" Temari addressed us. "Bye guys!" she waved to the five of us and left after getting her plate of food. Oh, something I forgot to mention. Temari was only going to stay here for a semester, then head back to Suna. I think it's got something to do with the training school over there, since she is the head. We also departed (everyone) and Saya and I sat outside.

Saya is a hanyou, half human and half dog demon. In contrast, I am a full demon even though I am also a miko (human priestess) at the same time, which gives me my humanly physical characteristics. My state's not normal whereas hers is. I have been observing her ever since Temari and her met the guys. She's been acting oddly so something's up or maybe she just needs her space right now. I questioned her about this, but she said that she'd tell me in school tomorrow or at the opportune moment. I nodded my head in response. I hoped it was the first one, the latter could be when we were old, wrinkled grannies, sitting in our rocking chairs, cackling like a pair of witches. I shuddered at that thought. Oh wait, I forgot, we don't age much, Saya and I. Haha! Silly me with my over-imaginative mind! Another plus point to my scorecard of characteristics is that I'm excellent at observing people and then making out their character, which often gives me an advantage during fights. So it would be of no use if Saya lied to me and said that she was all right.

We went back to our rooms. It's great that we're both roomies. I was about to pop onto the bed opposite Saya's when Ino entered.

"Hey! That's my bed! I'm G6-6!"

I checked the side of the bed and sure enough, G6-6 was written there. I looked at Saya's gloomy face and we exchanged glances. Her face looked like it was saying, "I'm sorry." Guess I better start dragging my luggage to my room. As I was doing so, I was searching for my room, which I realized was right next to hers. At least it was near hers. I hoped my roomie was all chil and cool and stuff.

When I entered the room, I was the only one there. So I did the only sensible thing that came to my mind at that time; I set my luggage down and began to unpack, storing all of my possessions neatly into my cupboard. I found the two powerful swords that were passed down from generation to generation in the Taisho family in my backpack, the Tessaiga and Tenseiga. I had discovered them during my training in Demon Land and with Serenity's help, managed to greatly improve my swordsmanship. Now, using those swords is like throwing a kunai, easy as pie. Even though pie is not easy to make. I must improve my cooking and baking skills.

_Still got my Akatsuki cloak…hehehe!_

I changed into my soft, checkered white and blue pajama pants and a light blue tank. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I nestled into my warm bed and was about to fall asleep when I heard someone struggling to get their luggage through my room's doorway. (I have very acute hearing remember?)

_Must be my new roomie…I wonder who it is?_

Our eyes met and our mouths were left hanging. I quickly (and reluctantly) arose from my heavenly bed to help her in getting her luggage into the room. After a couple of minutes of struggling and cooperation, this demanding task was complete. The girl quietly thanked me for my assistance and started unpacking her items, removing them from her bags. I watched her silently while she was replacing them into her cupboard, since there was no point in going to sleep, what with the lights on and all the noise, even though it was on her side of the room. (Please don't ask why I am reporting every minute detail to you, whether trivial or not, I'm just bored that's why.)

"Uh…Serena…" the girl had stopped fussing around her items, but her back was still faced towards me. "Sorry about this afternoon. My actions were very rash and irrational."

"Ah it's ok." _No it's not._ "We all get pissed once in a while." _But we don' t get cocky, stubborn, stuck-up, and overconfident like you did._ "So I'm ok." _What brought on her sudden apology?_

Her tone had brightened up considerably. "No hard feelings right?"

"Yup."

She was pleased by my answer it seemed and went back to her fussing and messing. I returned to my humble adobe, my side of the room, and nestled back into the warm covers. An idea had slowly drifted into my mind while I was dozing off. I hesitated at first, but then just decided to get it over with.

"Hey uh…?"

"Yeah?" my roomie responded.

"Good night Sakura."

"Good night Serena." With that satisfied parting, I fell into a deep sleep, undisturbed until the next dawn.

* * *

**A/N: I was just lectured "incessantly" (LOL! It's in the story) by my mother about not wasting food. Well, I can't help it that I get so paranoid sometimes. Aw phooie! I just ignored her saying, "Yes mom." and "No mom." Parents...eh...what'll you do about them?**

**The previous contest is still on, just so you know. I may be a bit desparate but oh well. It's not hurting my pride and vanity. I love Pride and Prejudice by the way, it's my fave! Have you read it? I think I'm talking a lot. I tend to do that often. Ok, ciao! **


End file.
